Desperation
by StrawberryCakeandBlueMoon
Summary: Shunned by Gray, Juvia's determined to make him fall for her. Will her plans work? Gruvia fanfic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I want to though.**

"Oh, Gray-sama! Was Juvia not good enough?" Juvia sat in her in room in Fairy Hills, surrounded by pictures of her beloved Gray, a mountain of tissues, and about 2 inches of water. She recalled what happened.

_"I need to go on a job soon. I'm running out of money," Gray said._

_"Can't come. Me and Lucy are going on one with Wendy. Erza's helping Gramps and Mira organize the library," Natsu replied while eating a flame._

_"Fine. I'll go on one by myself," Gray mumbled to himself as he shuffled over the the job board._

_"Gray-sama! Juvia would like to go on a job with you!" Juvia cried as she poked her head out from behind the board.  
><em>

_"WHAT THE HECK JUVIA?!" Gray shouted, out of fear and shock._

_"Juvia would like to go on a job with you!" Juvia replied. She was so desperate, she would make him say yes. She put on her puppy eyes, trying to resemble Wendy's, but failing miserably._

_"Errr... No thanks. I'm off," he said, while walking out of the guild with a paper in hand._

_"Gray-sama! What about Juvia?" she cried._

_He waved his hand in the air, dismissing the comment and waving good bye._

Juvia cried even harder. The water level got higher, but she didn't care. If Gray was gone, nothing else mattered.

All of a sudden, she realized that if she could make him jealous, he would love her. Lyon always tried to flirt with her, but in the end, Gray-sama always rescued her.

_Perfect, she thought. Just perfect._

Juvia came up with a plan: Have Gray see that she didn't need him.

**Test 1: Flirt with Lyon when Gray was around.**

This would be tricky, but it would be her best shot. She had told Lyon to visit the guild by telling him that Gray challenged him to an ice sculpting contest. Not the best lie, but it worked! Lyon was on the train to Magnolia right now. The plan was flawless. Gray already came back from his job and he couldn't say no to a challenge from his rival. Juvia lightly smiled to herself. There was no way Gray would ignore her now.

"Hey Juvia!" Lyon exclaimed as he walked into the guild.

"Lyon-sama! You're here!" she shouted. At this moment, Gray turned his head and saw the blue haired mage hugging Lyon, who had a slightly embarrassed, but pleased, look on his face.

"Lyon! What are you doing here?" Gray asked.

A puzzled look on his face told Gray everything. "Juvia, what did you say?"

"N-nothing, Gray-sama! I only asked Lyon-sama to visit," she replied with a nervous voice.

"What?! No, you didn't! You asked-" Lyon got cut off by Juvia.

"You to visit," Juvia answered as she shot a failed death glare at Lyon.

"JUVIA!" Lyon and Gray shouted.

She broke down. "Water Lock!"

**Test 2: Ignore Gray**

This. Was. So. Damn. Hard. Juvia had gotten used to staring at Gray and cheering him on when he fought with Natsu. She was sitting next to Wendy and staring at the table.

"Juvia-san, what's wrong?" Wendy asked in her soft voice.

" N-nothing! Everything is good! Juvia is fine! Nothing to worry about! Nothing at all!" she assured Wendy with a panicked smile.

"Hm. There is nothing worse than a girl who lies to herself," Charle said with a frown.

"Charle!" Wendy cried. At the same time, Juvia screeched, "Juvia doesn't lie to herself!"

"My predictions are coming true. Juvia is becoming more clingy," Charle replied.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN UNDERPANTS KING!" Natsu screamed.

"I DON'T THINK SO FLAME BRAIN!" Gray shouted.

"Ice Make-" "Fist of-"

_Don't cheer. Don't cheer. Don't cheer. Juvia, you can do it! C'mon, almost done! Don't cheer!_

"GOOOOO GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia screamed. As soon as the words came it, she covered her mouth.

Nobody had heard her. She sighed with relief. The plan could still work. Until she saw Charle flash a smug smile at her.

**Test 3: There is no test 3.**

"Juvia gives up!" the water mage sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked. She sat down across from Juvia.

"Gray-sama doesn't love me."

Lucy tried really hard not to face palm. "Just tell him," she replied unconvincingly.

"Really? Does it work?" Juvia eyes and ears were eager.

"Yeah... Uhhh... I gotta go! Bye!" Lucy chirped as she ran out the door.

The girl got up and marched towards Gray with a determined look on her face.

"Gray-sama! Juvia loves you!"

"Sorry, not interested," Gray replied as he pushed passed her. Another job paper was in his hand.

"Ohh! Juvia will come with you!"

"Bye," was his cold reply.

Juvia sighed. Back to the drawing board.

**Was it ok? I thought Juvia was a little OOC... Anyways, R&R please! Visit my friend, FeatherKittyMeow! She writes really good fanfics! At least, that's what I think.**


End file.
